


Make Them Stop

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is unhappy, The cars are kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by letmegrabyourcuteass: “they’re all over each other and Stiles just yells at Derek to get his Camaro off his precious baby”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Them Stop

“Umm…” 

“Stiles what did you do?”  Derek demanded, walking up to him in the parking lot when his eyes landed on where his camaro used to be. “ _Stiles.”_

“So, how much have I stressed that I’m  _new_ to the whole magic thing?”

“Explain!”

Stiles cringed, “I may or may not have turned out vehicles into people.”

 _“Stiles!”_ Derek growled, red eyes glowing and that’s when he noticed they matched the red eyes his human camaro was reflecting back at him.

“I think my jeep is kinda cute. I mean look at him with his blue hair and goggles. Definitely not a Betty now. What are they doing?”

“What?”

“They’re moving toward each other and- OH NO!” Stiles yelled, racing forward as he watched the camaro grab his jeep and pull him into a heated kiss. Jeep’s leg hiked up around Camaro’s hips as his arms wrapped around the blue haired’s body, holding him close. “Derek! Make him stop!”

“Why? They look like they’re enjoying themselves.”

“No! They can’t do that! That’s my baby! Get your camaro off of my precious baby! He deserves better than your sexy, sleek car that’s probably going to leave him as soon as he’s screwed him!”

“You’re a little over-protective aren’t you?” Derek grinned, arching his brow as he walked up to stand next to where Stiles was gesturing wildly at the human cars currently locking lips. 

“Yes! She’s-  _HE’S_ my baby and your camaro is molesting him!”

“Looks like they’re molesting each other.”

“Derek!”

“You’re the one who caused this, Stiles. Want it to stop, fix your magic.”

Stiles gaped as he stared down at his hands then back at the cars, “My luck I’d transform them back to cars and they’d be all mangled together into some hybrid Jeep-Camaro.”

“If I don’t get my camaro back in one piece, I will-“

“Yes yes, threats of bodily harm to Stiles, we get it Mr. Big Bad Wolf. We’ll just have to wait… until they stop. Shouldn’t be long.”

Ten minutes later, Stiles was scrambling up from where he was sitting on the pavement to run over at pull Camaro’s hand out from where it had pushed under Jeep’s shorts. This was followed by Derek’s laughter as he watched the lanky teenager try to pull their sentient cars apart.

**Author's Note:**

> more on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
